


Stars

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [9]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Convenience Store, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Popsicles, Pre-Canon, Raijin Days, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The boys do what every high school student does at least once in their lives: go and eat popsicles in front of a convenience store.





	Stars

The sun was already setting when the four boys walked towards the school gate. The activity of the Biology Club – into which Shinra dragged Kadota and Shizuo too – was longer than usual that day because of the biology test they had to learn to.

”Dotachin, I am tired!” A raven haired boy whined, clinging into his friends’ arm. ”Carry me, please!”

The taller boy only rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He had a really tiring day and he had no energy for Izaya’s dramatic antics. He looked down into the begging puppy eyes.

”If you are tired, you should eat more,” he suggested. ”I saw you only had an apple as lunch today.”

”I can make some experiments on you too, so we can be sure you are not sick,” a boy with glasses said, smiling at the happily.

”Anything but that!” Izaya practically shrieked and jumped into Kadota’s neck. ”Don’t let him touch me with one finger!”

”Why do you behave like this?” Shinra asked, titling his head to the side. ”You promised that I could dissect your body after you had died after all!”

”What the fuck?!” A fourth voice spoke up with disgust. ”Are you out of your mind, flea?!”

”Shizuo-kun, you are offending me!” Shinra said looking at his blond haired friend with indignation, but shrugged right after that. ”Never mind! I am sure my Celty would console me when I get home!”

Shizuo could barely hold himself back from hitting Shinra on the head. He heard a groan and saw Kadota struggling with Izaya all over him. He sighed and grabbed said flea by the back of his shirt. Izaya yelped as Shizuo threw him over his shoulder.

”Put me down!” He protested, hitting his back with his fists – which was a totally useless effort.

”Why should I? You said you wanted to be carried,” Shizuo asked, glancing down at the other boy who sent daggers into his eyes.

”I said ’Dotachin’, not ’Shizu-chan’!” Izaya answered, but it came out as a desperate whine.

”Um, Shizuo-kun? Where are you going?” Shinra asked, because Shizuo was at least ten steps ahead of them.

”To the convenience store. I want some ice cream.”

 

That’s how they ended up in front of the store, having one strawberry popsicle in hand as the stars were shining down at them. Izaya scrunched his nose and got a raised eyebrow from Shizuo.

”I do not like strawberry!” He said, looking aside, sulking. Suddenly, a hand was right in front of his face, wanting to take out the sweet from his hands. Izaya jumped back, taking out his switchblade from his pocket. ”It does not mean I do not eat it though!” He said on a warning voice. ”Back off, stupid Shizu-chan!”

Shizuo could not help with the laughter that bubbled up in his chest and came out loudly in his mouth. Izaya’s eyes widened, then narrowed. He lashed out and wanted to smash the popsicle into the other’s face, but Shizuo blocked the attack with his own.

”You are out of shape today, Izaya-kun!” He teased the boy after another unsuccessful attack with a huge grin on his lips.

”Go to hell, Shizu-chan!” Izaya exclaimed, jumping at him again.

”Um, do they know that they are fighting with popsicles against each other in public?” Kadota asked Shinra, leaning closer.

”Who cares? Just enjoy the show!”


End file.
